


What You Got

by SpiralSpace



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiralSpace/pseuds/SpiralSpace
Summary: On milestones, and the perils of keeping track of distance in the first place.





	

The war for Earth was at going well. Homeworld forces were in temporary retreat after a nasty string of losses, leaving the Crystal Gems to build a temporary encampment and wait for their next move. It was a quiet time for Rose’s army, though also one of watchfulness and training. Garnet looked up as Pearl slipped into her tent. She was holding an object that Garnet didn't recognize. “Garnet,” she wailed, “I summoned my weapon! It’s a spear.”

“Well that’s great!” Garnet replied, immediately pulling the gem closer for a hug that lifted her off of the ground. Then she saw the tears in Pearl’s eyes. “Wait, isn’t that great? You’ve been trying to summon your weapon for ages.”

“I actually gave up a few days ago,” she sniffled. “Then, I don’t even know what happened. This thing just showed up. I’m a swordsgem, Garnet! All that time training… what if that’s why it took three hundred years? Because I had the gall to assume all along that I’d be getting a sword, or at least some decent weapon, instead of this ridiculous pointed stick! What am I supposed to do with a spear? I don’t know anything about using a spear!”

“Well I’ve seen the humans do pretty scary stuff with them. And there’s that Topaz, from the sky arena. She uses one, and they’re putting up a statue of her.”

“Okay, fine, maybe I’m not entirely upset about the spear. But still! A lot of the warrior gems out there, like the rubies, they were fighting wars while I was too busy being a good little Pearl and dusting the bookshelves. So now, everyone else is getting better and honing their abilities, but I’ve been stuck on weapon summoning and basic proficiency. Kindergarten things! Do you have any idea how humiliating that is? I’m never going to be on the same level as they are. I mean, even you! You were an expert in fighting fused before you ever actually fought fused!”

Pearl looked down. Garnet could tell she regretted yelling, and bringing fusion into it, so she remained silent.

“Garnet, do you ever feel like a part of your life was taken from you, and you’ll never be as smart or as skilled or as anything as you should be, because you didn’t get that huge thing that everyone else did?”

Garnet considered how Sapphire had lived, and perhaps not lived, before she met Ruby. And then a burly grey figure burst gregariously into their tent.

“Pearl, I saw that spear, and I –know- it’s not one of mine. You wouldn’t be seeing some other rebel blacksmith, would you?”

“Why, you’re not jealous, are you, Bismuth?” Garnet remarked sardonically.

“Me? Jealous? Never! Just worried. You know, those other weaponsmiths, you can’t count on ‘em. Their junk will break five minutes into any real tussle. What I give out though? It’ll last all night, guaranteed. Just something to consider.”

Pearl blushed. “Actually… I made it myself.”

“What, you mean like it’s Your Weapon? Wow, no wonder I ain’t seen nothing like that before. Get to it then, test it out.”

“Wha?”

“You know, take a stab at me. If it’s your weapon, it’ll definitely be as useful as it is fancy.”

“I don’t know anything about using a spear…”

“I’m no expert either, but I’m guessing the pointy end goes in the other gem,” Bismuth replied dryly. “And besides, that’s the reason we’re practicing, the sooner the better! I can’t very well keep your weapon orders on high priority in the workshop now I know that you can summon your own, can I? And, if I’m being honest, I really want to see it in action. This’ll be my first time fighting a spear user. So come on, show me what you got!”

Pearl lowered her head, and took a decisive rapier stance, almost managing to convince herself she had some idea what she was doing. “Very well, evildoer. But remember, you asked for this!”


End file.
